


Blue Whales and Honeybees

by azurecuisine



Series: Black and White [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I guess? Kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurecuisine/pseuds/azurecuisine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel’s world is tiny and immense.  Part of “Black and White,” stands on its own just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Whales and Honeybees

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts: the Chrysler Building is 300m tall (approximately). A blue whale is 30m long. A honeybee is 1.5cm long.
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. I am making no money.
> 
> Warnings: Spoilerish through season 7.

Some days the world is tiny, like a blue whale swimming in the ocean. One single creature swimming alone, or sometimes with a partner, in the vastness of the waters. Castiel likes the blue whales, likes their gentle serenity, used to swim beside them sometimes when he was looking for his father. They are powerful and assured, for all their smallness. They look upon his true form, swim around and under and through him, and sing songs his sisters taught them.

Some days, blue whales are his favorite.

Dean is a blue whale without sight or fins. He moves alone through the vast and dangerous world, sometimes with a partner, and Castiel swims with him sometimes. Dean will never see his true form, though Castiel sometimes thinks the human can feel it, and his voice will never be as beautiful as the whales in the ocean, but he has the same power and assurance. He’s never given the same sense of peace, though, and that’s maybe why Castiel likes the blue whales just a little more some days.

The world is small when Castiel is with Dean, shrunk to the size of a brother _he used to hate Sam, just a little, but he got over that when he broke his mind_ and a car and an endless cycle of danger and drinking and death. Dean talks about saving people and hunting things, like that’s all that he cares about, but it’s just pretending to a higher purpose without understanding, whales singing angel songs without knowing the words.

Then the world is too small, and Castiel has to run from the whales, blue and human alike, and fly.

On the days he flies the world is immense, like a honeybee on a blossom. Honeybees are true magic, soft and delicate and connected, all working towards a single goal. Castiel likes whales, but he loves bees, loves their harmony and how they support each other always and are never alone. He flies with them when he can, his grace in a thousand places at once, and the bees don’t see his true form because it isn’t a bee or a flower and he is beneath their notice.

Some days, he thinks he feels his Father flying among the bees. Castiel could maybe find Him, but as much as he loves the honeybees he can’t stay away from the whales.

Some days, he hates the honeybees. They remind him of the monsters that consumed his flesh _melted him from inside_ after he consumed himself, and on those days he flees, dives back into the sea to swim with Dean _thank you, thank you for forgiveness undeserved_ and lose himself in simple whalesong.


End file.
